


Cruise Control

by thatonekid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Stiles, Happy Ending, Kids, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Build, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of having the pack walking on eggshells around her. She needs space and space she gets. She doesn't really know how to let the pack know so she enlists her dad and Peter in helping her find a place for herself. Oh and did I mention she's hiding a secret from the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good-bye Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. It's unbeta'd. If you want to help you can! :) I don't own anything but the plot.

Stiles knew what she needed to do, and it wasn’t the easiest decision to make. She loves them, loves Derek, but the pack itself was making her feel like she was suffocating, and she doesn’t want to feel like that. Stiles understood that when it came to werewolves, you hardly got privacy to talk to people or be alone. Having werewolves in her life is amazing she thinks, but she needs time alone, she needs to be a girl that she has always been. She felt like she has been walking on eggshells since a few months back. And because of them treating her differently, she just knew it would be a matter of seconds for her to explode. 

So this is her exploding. She can’t stand having to lie constantly, or put up a front. Not that anyone saw pass it, but she needed time alone. Stiles had talked to her dad about this numerous times that she was welcome back home, but she told him that she needed to be on her own and figure out this real world on her on. John, her dad, didn’t really like her living on her own, but he understood. He understands that his baby is now 21 and needs space and her own life. She needs to worry about how to pay bills every month, how to keep food in her house every week, and how to keep her clothes clean without having to freak out when she gets her water bill every month.

Stiles need this, everyone can see it, but very little people want her to do this. So she was, standing in the kitchen of the Hale’s rebuilt house, placing a letter on the counter, because she just didn’t have the lady balls to tell them face-to-face. It’ll hurt them no matter how she approaches this topic, but she felt with them being out running errands, this would be her best bet. She knew that the pack was due back in twenty minutes, and that gave her plenty of time to get in her car and drive to her new home. 

Rereading the letter once again. She let a teardrop roll off her chin and land on the paper. Stiles didn’t really understand why she was crying, this wasn’t something bitter sweet, but rather hard to come to terms with. It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to see the pack or Derek anymore, but for the next couple of weeks, she was going to be pulling doubles at the diner she was working at before she heard if she got the secretary job at the local law firm. 

Grabbing her keys, phone, and tote bag, she left the kitchen and made it outside of the house and to her car. She was smart about waking up early and moving all her boxes that she had, well what she did have. So all of her clothes were sitting in her new apartment, needing to be unpack. She only did this so if someone had come home early, she could just say she was going to her dads and would be home later on tonight. 

Starting her car, she buckled up, and turned the radio down from its blaring sound from last night. Pushing the gas pedal, she made her way out of the makeshift car park, and drove to the familiar gravel road. Stiles knew this wasn’t a good-bye, but to her it felt like it. She had moved out of the house she had been staying at for the past two and half years and the people she would be surrounded by when she woke up at two am because she needed a glass of water or even go to the bathroom. Now she was going to be waking up alone, and living alone for the most part. 

Driving up to the first stoplight, she stopped and waited for the light to turn green. Stiles let the fact of her living alone finally sunk in. She needed a puppy; yep that’s what she needed. So in the next couple of days on her days off, she’ll go to the animal shelter to adopt a puppy. That was the next thing she needed to do. But now she needed to unpack and enjoy her first night in her new home.

Pulling into the local fast food place, Burger Joint, she decided to get the most fattening thing she could find. She was in a fat mood sue her. Reeling off her order, she pulled around to the first window and handed the guy the correct amount and then proceed to the next window. The second window was the best part to anyone that mean food was getting to you. She had gotten her strawberry milkshake first and then her large Cherry Coke. Putting the drinks into the cup holders she waited for her dinner. 

A few seconds later, the lady behind the window handed over her food. She couldn’t wait to drive home to enjoy her meal. Saying a polite reply, she pushed the gas pedal again and pulled out of the parking lot. About 10 minutes, two stoplights a few stop signs later she pulled into her apartment building. She really couldn’t believe she’s now going to be living without the pack. Sighing, she put the car in park and turned off her car. Pulling the keys from the ignition, she opened her door and slipped out with the food in her hands. Shutting her door with her foot, she pushed the lock button on her keys and then walked to the entrance of the building.

Opening the door to the building, she shifted the food and drinks around and walked to the elevator. The building only had 8 floors, but they had put an elevator in since it wasn’t always fun walking up the stairs with either furnitar or groceries. Hitting the button that read 6, once she was in the elevator, she waited not so patiently for it to reach her floor. Twenty seconds later, the doors opened and stepped out. Turning right, she headed for her door. At the end of the hall and to the right was number 24, her apartment. 

She still snorted when she got to her apartment. She hasn’t been in it often, seeing as they just put in new tile for the kitchen and bathroom. Alas, she still laughed. 24 was her lacrosse uniform number, ah the memories. Stepping into her new place, she turned on the lights and placed the food and drinks on the table in the little hallway. Shutting the door, she locked it, and then turned to retrieve her food and walk to her kitchen to finally eat. 

Sitting down at her table, she pulled out her cheeseburger salad, onion rings, and ranch out of the bag. The cheeseburger salad was literally 6 cheeseburgers sliced up into salad bite sizes and the condiment of your choice on top. It was super greasy, super good, and just what she wanted at the moment. Taking the first bite of her food, she moaned. Nothing has ever tasted as heavenly as this did right now.  
Twenty minutes later, she threw her trash away and made it to the living room. There she found the boxes that needed to be unpacked and put away in her room. Sighing, she placed her milkshake down and grabbed a box and transported it to her room. Repeating her actions for about 6 more times, she finally had a clutter free living room. She hated clutter, she really did. 

Plopping down on her couch, she reached for the remote that was on the coffee table. Pushing the power button, she waited for her TV to wake up. Once the black screen was off, she started flicking through the channels. Settling on a rerun of The Cosby Show she kicked her feet up and drank her drink and watched the show in front of her.

Once the last episode of the second hour ended, Stiles decided she needed to get up and take a shower and get ready for bed. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow, and wanted to get enough sleep as she could. Clicking the TV off, she stood and stretched. She wasn’t going to lie; it was a little lonely in her new place. How do single people do this? Stiles is about to go nuts with all this quite. Switching the lights off, she trugged through her new apartment and into her room. Flipping the light on, she went to her first box, opened it, and found pajamas and under garments in the box. 

Pulling a pair of panties out, she then digged for her sleep shirt and shorts that she was wearing the previous day. Next she looked for the box labeled bathroom on the side. Pulling it open, she pulled out a loofa, body wash, shampoo and conditioner and then finally a towel. Making her way to the ensuit bathroom, Stiles stripped down and waited for the water to warm up. She was forever grateful that her dad came in the previous day and did up her bathroom and putting her new furniture that she would be paying back for the next year and half. 

Stepping into the shower, she closed the door behind her and gets herself wet. Lathing the loofa with body wash, she washed her body first and then did her hair. 15 minutes later, she shut the water off, opened the door and stepped out. Closing the shower door, she wrapped a towel around her being and proceeded to dry off. 

Twenty-five minutes later, she was cleaned, lotioned, knot and funky breath cleared, she made her way back into her room whilst shutting the bathroom light off. Walking to her bedside table, she turned on the lamp and then went to make sure the door was locked. Deeming the door is indeed locked, she walked back to her room. Shutting off the main light, Stiles climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck. Turning the AC on by a remote, she put the remote back on the table where it belonged, switched the lamp off, and made sure her phone was on do not disturb mode. 

Letting sleep lull her in, the last thought she had was: I hope I made the right choice.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thought it was a normal evening when him and the pack came back to the house after working and running errands. He got a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who figured out how to keeps words italicize? This person. I'm pretty proud of myself haha. To be completely honest, this whole story was supposed to go differently, but I really couldn't figure out how to stay with the original three ideas. Yes three. So let's hope I stick with this one ha. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll update Nothing To Lose, to be honestly I wrote it and posted it before it was even ready, so I might just take it down, I really don't know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the ocs. I don't even own the title of this story. If you want to listen to it. It's http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcwZoplvju

Pulling up last, Derek shut his car off, took the keys out of the ignition, opened his door and got out. Hip checking the door shut, he locked the car and headed inside his house. He couldn’t wait to see Stiles and smell what she was cooking. Derek loved the girl, and loved everything about her. But lately, Stiles had felt a little off, and Derek wasn’t too sure on how he felt about that. Obviously he wasn’t happy and he was worried, but he couldn’t figure out what was causing her to be a little distant. He wasn’t the only one who felt it, and like the others, he was just as baffled as the next guy.

Sure he has asked Stiles what was going on, but she never wanted to talk about it. He knew that when she was ready, she would come to him and let him know what was bothering her.

Derek was _so_ happy about being home; he had missed the off smelt all around him. Walking in the kitchen, he saw his betas and their mates in the kitchen huddled around something. Noticing stiles wasn’t in the kitchen; he figured she would be in their room reading. But before he got the chance to go check, someone stopped him.

“Derek. You need to come read this. Please?” Erica begged. And she hardly begged.

 

Changing direction, he felt himself being pulled to the island where everyone was. As soon as he reached it, he was handed a piece of paper and the others had not so subtly walked backwards. Looking at the paper in his hand, he read the following:

_Dear Pack,_

_I am writing to tell you guys that I have moved out. Please don’t take it personally, but it was something I needed to do. I’m still not sure it’s the right decision, but it’s what I need. Please try to understand why as you are reading this or hearing it, depending who gets here first._

_I love and each and every one of you. Including you_ Sourwolf _, but I needed space. You might not understand now why, but I hope once you le this sink in you do._

_Ever since that night that Jackson found me in the ally, naked, bruised, bloodied and on the verge of unconscious, it was the first step that I felt like I was walking on eggshells around you. I’m not saying that I’m not grateful for being found, I am, believe me I am, but you guys acted like I was about to break if anyone breathed wrong, moved wrong, or was told something. I’m not that breakable. I might be_ human _but I’m not breakable._

_To be perfectly honest, I wasn’t able to heal right. I’m only saying this, because with the hyped up hearing the majority of you have, I wasn’t able to express what I needed to say without one of you barging in, trying to correct me, or even trying to repeat what I just said to everyone else. I know you all did it don’t lie._

_As you are reading this, I am in my new apartment and probably sleeping. Being five and half months pregnant does that to a person. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I’m pregnant. And before you go thinking it’s Derek’s’ it’s not. It’s the result of being raped. I have come to turns to loving this baby despite how it was concieved, and I will love it unconditionally. I’m telling you this now because I don’t know how you all will take the news, and I can’t do it face-to-face. Sorry?_

_Anyways if you don’t believe me and think this is a joke, then go look in the room I having been sleeping in for the past month. It’ll show that it’s bare and not a trace of my stuff in there. And if you still don’t believe me ask Peter, if you don’t believe him, ask my dad. But please don’t try to badger them into telling you where I am living. I’m not ready for any confrontation or visitors for now. I will see you soon. Please remember I do love you._

_Love,_

_Stiles._

_XoXoXo._

Putting the paper down, Derek ran a hand over his face. He couldn’t believe this. His one true love, mate, and best friend left him. The worse part? She couldn’t do it in person. That hurt the most, but Derek knew that Stiles was hurting enough while writing this, and probably still is. Moving to the cupboards, he got a cup out and filled it with water. Shutting the tap off, he brought the cup to his mouth and started to drink it. Once he was done he put it in the sink.

“We have to go after her,” Lydia was the first one to speak.

“No Lyds, she needs time to herself. So we’ll give it to her, no matter how much it hurts,” Derek replied.

“She did leave another paper with intructions for dinner if we should make it,” Jackson tried.

Derek nodded in agreement and walked to the living room. He wasn’t one to pass up Stiles home cooked meals, and he wasn’t about to start. Plus he knows his pack really wants it. Calmly sitting down on the couch he pulled his phone out. Hitting the number two-speed dial, he waited to see if Stiles would answer. But to no prevail, she didn’t. Instead he got her voicemail.

 ** _“Hey! You’ve reached Stiles; sorry I didn’t answer you call! Please leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day! Bye!”_** Stiles voice on the voicemail spieled out.

Hitting the end button, he dropped his phone and decided to watch some TV. From the kitchen he heard doors opening and closing, timers being set and conversations starting.

Derek had a pretty good idea as to what Stiles meant in the letter. No one treated her like she was normal, and nothing happened like she requested numorus times. Instead, they treated her like a porcelain doll that would break at any given minute. After the rape incident, they babied her, listened in all her conversations and wouldn’t let her really do much. That alone would piss someone off.

Tuning out the noise around him, he started to think where she could be living. Both her dad and his uncle Peter knew where she lived. It would be easy to get the information out of Peter, but if he were sworn to secertecy then he wouldn’t budge. And if the Sheriff knew not to say anything about his daughters where about, then Derek was at a loss. He wanted to search for her, but he knew that Stiles would be livid with him.

 

Derek wanted to and get Stiles, but he didn’t want to piss her off. So he did the only thing he knew to do, which was to give her time. And he’d tell the pack to leave her be for a couple of days. It would be hard for both parties, but he knows that this is what needs to happen until he can see her, himself.

Now the news that Stiles ha sprung on them, was a curveball. How he didn’t smell anything off on her is beyond him. He was thrilled that there would be a baby around, but it would be very stressful for Stiles. She was already working a dead end job since she hadn’t move to a bigger city for a publishing company. Maybe after everything she had been through was enough to make her wait. And now with a baby on the way, it’ll be even harder.

“Derek,” Scott started.

 

“Yeah?” Derek asked.

 

“Dinner is done,” Scott answered.

Nodding his head, he got up and trailed behind Scott back in the kitchen. Sitting down at his usual place, he couldn’t help but linger at the spot next to his. Stiles always sat next him after dishing her plate. Now that spot is being voided, and he didn’t exactly like that.

Once dinner was done, by the way it went blurred by like Derek knew it would without Stiles being there. Derek scooted from his place, got up and took his dishes to the sink. Rinsing them off, he stacked them above the dishwasher knowing that it was Jacksons turn with doing the dishes.

He exited the room and went up the stairs to his own room. He didn’t even look in the now vacant room. Derek believed every single word that Stiles had written down.  He knew that she had left and wouldn’t be back for quite sometime. Maybe that can be the nursery, it was just off the master bedroom and it would be the perfect spot for a baby if and when one happened. But now that Stiles is with baby, the baby can go in that room once and if she moved back in.

Calling it an early night, Derek stripped down to his boxers and slid in bed. Pulling the blankets up to his neck, he turned the fan on, and drifted it off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is chapter two. I planned on posting it on Monday, but had it done and was pretty excited on the comment and the kudos I got from the first chapter.. :)
> 
> Please kudo, comment, bookmark, subscribe if you like this! it'll motivative me. Oh I'm struggling with chapter 3 so it might be delayed so I can't say when it will be posted. 
> 
> I can be found http://www.tumblr.com/blog/dylankeahumaliklogan
> 
> Till Next Time,  
> Dana


	3. Puppy, Guest House, Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles just wanted to go on a walk with her dog and fix her cravings... She got a house guest and goes sees the pack for the first time in 5 days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking this! I would've had this out on Monday but I was so stuck with this chapter that I didn't know what to do with it... Then my dad was rushing me, but it was kind of perfect where it stopped... Enjoy :D

The next couple of days for Stiles were kind of a blur. She did her normal routine in the morning and then went to work. The second day she had been in her apartment, she had unpacked all of her boxes and then went grocery shopping. When she had gotten the final total of her the bill, she was shocked that it was only 180 dollars and not the usual 350 that she spent on food for the pack. Then again, she was feeding a lot of people, and now she was only feeding herself.

On the third day, after her first shift ended, Stiles went to the animal shelter and adopted a mixed puppy. Her name is Coco and she was the perfect combination of a pit bull and a bulldog. Coco is the sweetest dog you could ever meet. She gave kisses to strangers, loves kids, and is the perfect first pet for babies. Every kid in her apartment, which wasn’t many, absolutely adored Coco. The owner of the building was very hesitant, but then he saw how the dog reacted to his four kids and other dogs. Coco was just a big cuddle bear and is the happiest dog ever.

Now on the fifth day of living in her apartment, she was getting ready to take Coco on a walk. They had started their usual walk down to the end of the town at the last stoplight before you went to the lake and the preserve for camping. Stiles felt weird walking with a big belly; okay so it wasn’t that big, but it felt like she was carrying a basketball in her stomach. She had reached the six-month mark yesterday and stopped hiding her belly under really baggy clothes. 

Stiles couldn’t believe that in three months she’ll have a little bundle of joy in her arms and one that needed to be taken care of. Her new job knew about her pregnancy, it was hard to hide for the interview. They are letting her take two weeks off instead of the month and half by her request. But they said they weren’t going to put her on the schedule until she knew for sure if she wanted to wait a bit longer. 

The thing is, is that Stiles has insomnia. So with the new baby on the way, she could probably be back at work the next day if needed. But her dad had talked her into taking the two weeks, and she agreed. She only agreed that at the end of the two weeks, she could let her bosses know when she was coming back. Being that she would be at her three-month mark by the time she took off for maternity leave, they were going to pay her.

It wasn’t normal, and majority of companies don’t pay their new employees time off until the year mark, but the owner of the company has known her since she was two, and knew just how great of a person Stiles is. So he said that he’d pay her for the time off. That and taking care of a newborn wasn’t the cheapest thing to ever do. Alas, Stiles is getting paid for her time off, and she was with a great employer.

Getting to the last gas station of town, she went to the stop light, pushed the cross button, and waited for the walk figure to show up so she could walk across the street. Coco in tow, they made their way to the gas station. Stiles is at the craving stage of her pregnancy and she wants everything sour and sweet. Just nothing salty. 

Pulling the door open, she let her dog go in first and then her. Once in she located the bathroom and where to get the sour things she was craving for.

“Hello Stiles, and hi to you Coco,” The owner, Becky greeted them.

“Hi Becky,” Stiles greeted back.

“Have you gotten bigger?” David, Becky’s husband asked.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles answered and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Getting into the Women’s bathroom, she locked the door, dropped the dogs leash and did her business. Pulling up her panties and then her sweats, she washed her hands and grabbed the dog led. Walking back out of the bathroom, she went to get her sour candy and then the few fruit the store offered.

“How far along are you now?” Becky asked.

“Yesterday hit the six month mark,” Stiles answered as she reached the cash register.

“Aw, so you’re almost done then?” David asked.

“Yes sir,” stiles answered.

As David was ringing up the items and Becky petting Coco, the chime above the door went off meaning someone had stepped in. signing her receipt, Stiles looked up at the door. She was surprised to say the least. She hadn’t seen anyone from the pack since the day before she left. And up until now, she thought she was forgotten about. She’s hormonal, she’s allowed to be emotional. 

“Stiles?” Isaac asked as he made his way up to pay for his gas.

“Hey there,” Stiles answered softly.

“It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you,” Isaac all but whimpered.

“I miss you to babe,” She admitted.

“Can I say how big you’ve gotten?”

“Yes, but only you. I know you wont do it in a mean way,”

“How far are you?”

“6 months and a day,” Stiles chuckled.  
“Do you think we can talk in private, just the two of us?”

“Yeah, why don’t you give me a lift to my apartment,”

“Sure.”

Isaac paid for his gas and waited patiently for Stiles to make her way to the car with him.

“Is she yours?” Isaac asked looking at the dog.

“Yep. This is Coco. Coco meet Isaac,” Stiles answered walking to his car with the dog following behind her.

“Nice shirt,” Isaac commented as he got a good look at Stiles. 

Stiles had her hair in a messy ponytail, white sweats that read ‘Brooklyn’ on the side and a black shirt that said ‘Coming Soon’ her outfit was paired with peach vans. She was sporty comfy and looked really good despite of her big belly with her unborn child in there. 

It was really good to see Isaac. As much as Stiles wanting to be alone, she was very bored. Besides her new job, and her ever-growing bump, she didn’t do much. She took Coco out for walks when needed, went to the doctors when needed, and then came home to eat. She went to the grocery store when needed, but she didn’t have much people interaction. Stiles wanted to get a lot of interaction in before the baby came and took up her time.

As Isaac pulled into the parking space next to Stiles BMW and put the car in park. Once the keys where out, they both got out, Stiles got Coco out of the back and then led the way to her apartment. Taking the elevator up, they stood in silence while listening to the God-awful elevator music. 

When the doors opened on her floor, they walked out and went all the way down to her door. Once there, Stiles took out her keys and unlocked the door. Taking the leash off of Coco’s collar, she opened the door and let the dog in first. Once they were both in, Stiles shut the door and then locked it. She was paranoid okay?

“Nice place,” Isaac said as he looked in the living room.

The walls in the living room were a nice warm brown, very inviting. Along one wall, sat a cream plush couch, next to it was a side table, and next to that was a matching love seat. On the other side of the couch laid a warm brown Laz-y-boy chair. On the other side of the living room was the T.V. mounted to the wall. In front of that was a glass coffee table standing on a white plush rug that nearly covered the whole into hard wood floor.  
“Thanks. Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Stiles asked as she was pulling a drink and some fruit from the fridge.

“Water please,” Isaac answered.

Nodding her head, Stiles moved around in her kitchen getting a cup down from the cupboard and filling it with water. Making her way back in, she sat Isaac’s cup down on the coffee table and took the end of the couch next to the love seat. 

“So how long have you been in here?” Isaac asked.

“Five or so days,” Stiles answered.

“Do you think you’ll move back into the house?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’m already six months pregnant, and I got to decorate the place the way I like it. There’s enough room for the baby and I plus a guest room. It’s nice being on your own no matter how lonely it gets. And Coco is here this is her home. I don’t want to confuse her,”

“We miss you,”

“I know but I can’t give this all up. I mean I have Peter across the hall from me. It’s nice to get to know that man. He’s actually a really good man once you get pass the pysco part. I miss you all, and the craziness, but I need to be able to breathe and not be walking on egg-shells all the damn time. When I’m good and ready, I’ll think about moving back in, that’s if Alpha will let me. Till then, I’m content on staying in this apartment and being an independent woman, and I’ll stick to visiting,”

“As long as you are happy then we’ll be fine. By the way, you’re pregnant! Who’d thought?”

“I know it was a surprise when I found out two months in. Hiding it was hard, and I thought someone would find out, but no one did. But now I can be free and you can see my bump,”

“Do you know the sex yet?’

“Not until Monday,”

“Ah okay. Will you tell me what you’re having?”

“Yes.”

After that little talk, they turned their attention to the T.V. Isaac couldn’t help but feel hurt. He was the only one that tried to give Stiles the space she needed and to treat the situation like it never happened and everything was fine. Isaac tried to so hard to get everyone to back up, but they wouldn’t listen. He needed Stiles, and everyone knew this. He needed her because he was there when he least expect it. When his dad abused him, Stiles was the only one, besides Jackson but he doesn’t count since he didn’t do anything, who did something about it.

When Isaac felt like giving up on the world, Stiles came to him like his own personal knight and shinning armor. When Stiles saw the bruise on Isaac’s face the first time he came to school, she took him in, talked to him, gave him a place to live for a few weeks while the police got involved. When his dad was taken away and he had went to trail to testify against his own father, Stiles was there supporting him the whole time.

Isaac needed friends, and Stiles gave that to him. Isaac was introduced to Lydia and Scott. Who later introduced him to Erica and Boyd. When Isaac was turned first from Derek, Stiles was there to help him. She did everything in her power to help him and to have him turn out like Scott when she had helped him when he was first turned.

So to hear that Stiles wasn’t moving back into the house any time soon… Isaac was indeed hurt by it. And like she sensed it, Stiles turned her attention to him.

“What’s wrong bug?” Stiles asked.

“I’m hurt to know that you wont be moving back into the house. It’s like I lost another person I truly and deeply cared about. I don’t want to go through that again, but I also don’t want to be selfish,” Isaac answered truthfully.

“Issyboo, I wont leave you. Just because I no longer live in the house doesn’t mean you will lose me. So I’ve been distant lately, that’s only because I’ve been pulling doubles and picking up odd jobs everywhere till I got this new job that I start on Tuesday. I will always be here for you. In fact, if you want, you can come and stay with me for a few weeks like the old times, and I’ll get you your very own key. That way you can come visit any time. Within reason,” Stiles promised him whole heartly. 

“Really? You’ll do that for me?”

“Yes bug, I’ll do that for you. Now do you want to go do something, or do you want to have a cuddle session and watch movies?”

“The latter,”

“Good choice. We’ll go get your clothes later on if you want,”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It wasn’t till around four o’clock and a few movies later, when Stiles and Isaac decided to head to the Hale house to get Isaac some clothes for two weeks. It was a bit of a struggle for Stiles to tell Coco to stay and be a good dog and that they’ll be back in awhile. Once out of the door, Stiles locked it and followed Isaac to the elevator.

About twenty seconds later they reached the lobby and they went out to Stiles’ car. Getting in, they buckled and made their way to the house. A good 15 minute drive into the woods, she stopped, parked, and unbuckled getting out of the car and up the make-shift pathway to the front door. It was good to be back, but she wouldn’t be there long.

“Stiles!” Derek cried in happiness as she walked through the front door.

“Hey Der,” Stiles greeted and let go of the hug.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

“Well Isaac is getting clothes for his stay at my place, and then he’ll be back at the end of two weeks. I decided to come along,” Stiles answered.

“Wow you really are pregnant,” Lydia commented as she made her way into the living room.

“Gee thanks?” Stiles questioned.

“Do you know the sex?” Boyd asked.

“Nope. But I’ll know on Monday,” Stiles answered rubbing her bump.

“Do you have any names?” Erica asked.

“I have a few in mind, but I wont say anything till he or she is born. But if you lot would want to know the gender, I’ll be more than happy to have the doctor tell you. I honestly don’t want to know and want it to be a surprise,” Stiles answered.

“Are you still working at the diner?” Scott asked.

“Nope. I’m actually a secutary at the local law firm. Apparently the owner/hiring manger knew my mom and knows how loyal I am, so he agreed to hire me,” Stiles answered. 

“What about maternity leave?” Allison asked.

“Oh um, he is giving me two weeks because that is what I want. But he said that he’ll still pay for my time off. He wanted to give me three months off, but I don’t think I’ll take it. But I made a deal with both him and my dad that I’ll let them know after the two weeks,” Stiles once again answered.

“Fair enough,” Scott answered.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Lydia asked.

“If that’s no problem and its okay with Isaac,” Stiles responded.

“It’s okay with me,” Isaac commented.

“It’s fine,” Derek said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Stiles needed to ask him a question, and she didn’t know how to approach it. And she knew that the others would hear, and possibly be hurt, but she needed Derek there and she needed to ask.

“Hey Der?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah?” Derek said in respond.

“Will you go to the doctors appointment with me on Monday?” Stiles had asked, picking at her clothes. It was a nervous habit of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger much? Ha. Tell me what you think? :* 
> 
> Stiles outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_373/set?id=126115780  
> Coco: http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images24/BullypitAmericanBulldogPitbullMIxSirus6WeeksPuppy3.JPG
> 
> ps I don't know when chapter 4 will be out, I need to re-write it after it disappearing magically and I didn't save it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :) <3


End file.
